


Deal With The Devil

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, side Drastoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is a good big sister. She would do anything for Astoria, even sacrifice herself—heart, body, and soul—to that evil man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Love is the slowest form of suicide." —Unknown_

Her skin crawled. How could it have come to this?

Daphne Greengrass couldn't believe she had bartered. How? _How_ could she? _How_ could she have ever thought it a good idea to barter with the most despicable Lucius Malfoy?

But Astoria had… Astoria had come to her with the most _pleading_ look and uttered just one thing: "I want to marry Draco." She wanted Draco Malfoy. She wanted _Draco_ , of all people. Why did it have to be him, _why_?

"Let's see if his parents will see reason," Daphne had answered, ever the good big sister.

Silly Daphne. The Malfoys didn't see reason. Reason must be defined by blood. Well, the Greengrass family was a pureblood one. Oh, that was not enough. Well then, reason must be _written_ in blood.

Astoria was the one who was in love with Draco and wanted to marry him, so why was reason written in _Daphne's_ blood?

Unfortunately, Daphne was the one who had had to take care of things. Their father was busy with his job, and their mother was senile. That left Daphne to make most of the decisions around the Greengrass house. So she and Astoria had dressed up and visited Malfoy Manor for a discussion about the engagement. They'd been invited in pleasantly by Winky, Draco had shown them into the sitting room, and Narcissa had left the room to get some tea. Draco then had taken Astoria onto the balcony to show her his family Animagus. Yes, Draco could create the peacock now.

That had left Daphne alone with Lucius.

Her first impression of him was that he was a severe and calculating man. The way he slowly slid his gaze over the furniture and antiques in the sitting room before finally looking at her… She met his eyes straight on and sat upright with a dignified air, though most other pureblood families thought little of her bloodline as they had done nothing spectacular and therefore were often acquainted with blood-traitors like the Weasleys. She had waited for him to speak.

"What can your family bring to mine?" he'd asked in such a soft voice. It was so soft that she had been surprised. Now that Daphne looked back on the memory, she realized she had been tricked into thinking he wasn't such a cold person.

"We are purebloods, but we are untainted," she'd replied. "None of us have ever been associated with Azkaban or the Dark Lord."

Something had flashed in his eyes as he'd looked her up and down—she should have known, _she should have known_ —and Daphne wasn't sure if that had been enough to convince him. "Come to my office Thursday. I will gather the necessary papers."

She had breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Lucius wasn't all bad as the others said. Maybe he had changed. After all, hadn't he and Narcissa been more worried about Draco than fighting for the Dark Lord during the Battle of Hogwarts? That had been more than enough to convince Daphne that Astoria would be taken care of, that she didn't really have to worry about her little sister so much anymore. In fact, Astoria practically _floated_ out of that house that evening, her hazel hair bouncing, her hazel eyes gleaming.

"Draco officially _proposed_!" she squealed, squeezing her sister tightly in a hug.

Daphne held Astoria, and they Apparated home. They'd celebrated with cookies and pumpkin juice and ice-cream—

Not every occasion called for ice-cream.

Daphne had returned dutifully to Malfoy Manor that fateful Thursday night. She'd dressed smartly in a becoming and yet demure dress that bespoke the prestige of her family (or the prestige she hoped others would fall for) and she'd tied up her blonde hair with a strip of leather. Her blue–green eyes shone as her heart thudded in her chest. She was going to do the best thing possible for her little sister. Her little sister deserved it, she really did. So why did something feel wrong, feel off?

Winky had let her in and led her to Lucius' study. Daphne had been permitted to enter. Then it was just her and the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius had been standing at the side of his desk. He had finished scrawling something on a piece of parchment before turning to look at her. "Miss Greengrass," he'd acknowledged.

"Mr. Malfoy," she'd said with a polite nod. "The papers?"

"I have them here," he'd replied, waving a folded set in the air. "It just requires a signature."

"Oh, I suppose I should've brought Astoria with me then."

"No, no need." He'd walked—no, _sauntered_ over to her with something unreadable in his eyes. "You will do." Her breath had hitched as he'd come closer and closer, making her put her back against the bookshelf wall. His eyes _roved_ over her. "You will do."

Her instincts had blared, telling her to get out of there. She narrowed her eyes, all niceties gone. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I propose a trade," he said in a tempting voice.

"What kind of 'trade'?"

"A body for…," he murmured, drawing his fingertips over her arm and causing goosebumps, "…a body."

Her hackles went up, Daphne completely on alert as she tore her eyes away from him. "That—"

"Look at how happy your sister is, Miss Greengrass," he interrupted, grabbing her jaw and forcing her head back so she looked at him. "Would you really give that up? Don't you want to make your sister happy?" He tilted his head slightly, making her wonder if he actually were a cub in wolf's clothing.

"I…" It came out as nothing but a whisper. She couldn't get more out as his mouth came over hers. She struggled and slackened. How could one so evil feel so good? Daphne tried convincing herself that she was just reacting to his touch; she hadn't had a relationship since Theodore Nott back at Hogwarts many years ago. Yes, that was the only reason to react to him…

He pushed the papers on her. "I propose not an Unbreakable Vow, but a Blood Trade. Blood is thicker than water, they say," he said with the devil's grin. "Sign it, and you'll be mine—at my beck and call, for whatever purpose, at whatever time. And only then will Astoria be able to marry Draco."

"What?" Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

"A body for a body," he repeated. His hand was on her hip and moving downward and _ohgodhereallymeansit_. He held out the contract to her.

Slowly, as if he had cast the Imperious Curse on her (he hadn't), her hand reached out and took his proffered quill. It was like an out-of-body experience, signing the dotted line. Then the quill and parchment fell to the floor, and Daphne willingly and unwillingly gave in to ecstasy. That was the required blood.

Malfoy men were manipulative bastards. That was why now, years and one Malfoy heir later, Daphne rolled around in Lucius' arms and wondered if she'd ever escape this perversion of a marriage contract. But no. Blood Trades were like Unbreakable Vows only much, much worse.

She hadn't given up just her body. Somewhere along the way, Daphne also had sacrificed her heart to that slow, slow death know as lo—

Daphne smirked. Maybe Lucius hadn't quite gotten the better of her yet.

**Author's Note:**

> O.o This was weeeeeiiirrd! Even for me, I think! Also, it appears Lucy-baby is slowly becoming one of my favorite characters. Now THAT'S weird! O.O! However, I think this was eerily pleasant. Daphne's smart, but can she pull one over on Lucius? And all for Astoria… Big sisters are great! BTW: The "Blood Trade" is an original idea of mine. Nice and dark, huh?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :D
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* Tbh, this 7yo fic leaves me feeling a little iffy (I'm not a big fan of marriage contract-like things/fics), but eventually Daphcius became part of my overall headcanon, and I actually really love them, so my writing for them rly has gotten better over the yrs. Interesting to recall what my initial thoughts of them were, though! :O


End file.
